The Truth of the She Wolf
by Wolfoenix
Summary: Leah stumbled upon a boy with startling green eyes and ebony hair. Harry meets a strange native girl. Join their journey of falling in love, discovering mysteries, solving riddles and most difficult of all, learning to trust.
1. Prologue

It was dark, too dark but no darkness could compare to the one which lay deep in my soul, which was tearing me apart. The mood in my surroundings was sad which could have been felt felt like a very heavy weight in the air even by a passerby with no reason to be sad. But no sadness today can rival the sadness which was shattering my already broken heart into a million, billion, or even more than a trillion pieces, you cannot exactly count them.

I watched as she was laid to rest, three feet under the ground. Emily was sobbing and Seth was trying to choke back his own. Elders were gathered, mourning the loss of a dear friend. The Pack was consoling my Seth and Emily but none were doing so for me.

But I cannot really blame them, how would they know that I was even least bit affected by her death if even a single tear had escaped my eyes since I heart the devastating news.

Wasn't I sad? If yes, then why wasn't I crying? Why wasn't I mourning like everyone was? Because the sadness was too great to be washed away with tears. I lost two of the three most important people in my life. I tried to get away from the memories of the first by spilling tears day and night but discovered that they were no use. Only thing they did was to leave me mentally exhausted and make my eyes red and puffy. So, I have lost faith in my tears.

I have lost faith in nearly eveyone if I tell the truth. I have discovered the reality. No one will be there for you when you are in need. Just like the leeches and the honoured leech hunters/lovers ( depending of which one you talk about ) did.


	2. It Hurt

_We are getting married,_ these words echoed in my mind. The dreaded day was in a month. Sam and Emily were finally marrying. I heard them, and then...then ran. My face was red, my legs hurt, I fell and starting running again after standing back up and suddenly changed into a giant beast with long fur. I ran and ran till my legs cannot carry me but my anger did not abate even a bit. I cruelly forced my legs to carry my weight again and ran. The thought of leaving it all behind was so tempting that I ran halfway to Ottawa in probably less than five days ( I did not think of tying a watch in my fur ).

It all felt so good. The ground under my paws, sounds of crunching of leaves, the peace of being free and letting the animal in me go wild. Now, a raw rabbit did not taste too bad, the darkness of forest at night did not make me afraid, the prospect of being an animal forever sounded tempting. Such was the addiction of freedom.

I had created a lot of plans to run away. Not just now, but many times before which all were possible to carry out, atleast theoretically. But chains bound me. Chains of duties were the most difficult to break. How can I leave my little brother who was still a little more than a child, who had the innocence of a child in a man's body? How can I leave my stern but loving mother who worked so hard to balance her life between her own private life and taking care of her children? But most importantly, I cannot leave because my deceased father would not have wanted me to abandon his and my own homeland.

So, torn between my individual needs and duties, I returned to LaPush.

 _Where were you, you moronic girl?_ A voice shouted in my head. _Do you plan to make me deaf, dickhead?_ I answered only to be on the recieving end of a growled, _Where were you?_ 'Well, it seems he's not thinking of his half leech child lover for once'. It was really a relief becauase there had been only three or four instances since our hostile confrontation with those 'royal' leeches that I had caught Jacob 'not' thinking about his imprint. _Away_ , I answered with the same level of anger my oh so good and loving and caring alpha asked. What right did he have to talk to me like this? He maybe the alpha but as long as there was no threat the pack members were free to do as they please.

My anger must have been felt through the link because Jacob backed out of the argument to return to his perfect thought about his dearest imprint. Uhh. He would always find a way to frustrate me.

* * *

What an irony? A couple of years ago, I was standing in this very room, getting ready for my engagement party with the man for whose wedding I am getting ready today.

It hurt.

It hurt me deeply to see everyone ignoring me. Not even my mother or brother talked to me about it. Not that I am complaining. I myself did not want to talk about it. Mainly because no one understood. My mother was a very loving and lovable person ( very unlike me ) and many times offered me comfort but it doesn't change the fact that she didn't understand me.

Emily has requested me to be a bridesmaid but I had refused. She had cried that day to get me too forgive her but I couldn't. I couldn't atleast when I was hurting myself.

Three days after that, I recieved an personal invitation alongwith a box of muffins from Sam. Strangy enough, it was a wooden box. It was hard to accept it but somehow I did.

The invitation had simple designs- it was made of thick paper which had floral designs at the border. The envelope it was kept in read my name and was made of cardboard.

I slowly opened the wooden box, and it dropped from my hands. It contained all the gifts I gave to Sam during the four years we had dated. A simple pen, a few T-Shirts, an earring, a silver chain and many such trinkets. It also had a letter-

 _Dear Leah,_

 _Three years have passed since we parted ways. Since I gave you some deep wounds. I gave you some wounds which may take a long time to heal and still leave scars. I hope you can forgive me for them. And I won't blame you if you don't._

 _We never got a chance to say goodbye. We just broke. I want to tell you Leah that it hurt. It hurt me to hurt you because I never wanted to hurt you. It tore my heart apart to do it to you but I had to. I could not control myself._

 _I am sending you these trinkets because I cannot keep these. Maybe you think I am just trying to get rid of my guilt but I truly have no right to have even a single memory of you._

 _Goodbye._

 _Yours,_

 _Sam._

By the time I ended reading the letter, it was wet with tears. Reliving all of it had brought a new wave of overwhelming grief.

The same night, I ran into the forest towards the border of Forks near the Quillayute river in human form. There was a small mountain cave just a little up the river bank. It was the only dry space available in view. It used to be mine and Sam's special spot. We had spent many of our dates here.

I sat there for some time. Saying goodbye to Sam and my past. I started a fire of dry leaves using a lighter I had brought and then added some more splinters of wood. I took the wooden box and threw it away, in the roaring fire. I sat there, gazing at the burning gifts. These were not mere trinkets but my memories.

The wedding was taking place on the first beach which had been closed from public use by the tribe council for the day.

Me, my mom and my brother, Seth were driving to the venue together. I was wearing a simple faded red-black dress with red shoes. Mom was wearing a similar dress to mine and Seth was also looking dashing in his blue tuxedo.

In a few minutes, we had reached the first beach and were out of the car. The wedding was not a very private affair with only a few guests. The packs with their imprints, Emily's parents ( my aunt and uncle ), her elder sister with her husband and daughter, Sam's mother, Billy black, old Quil and the Cullens ( who were granted access to the reservation for today ) were present.

It hurt.

To face the pitying glances like those first few months after my father's death and my breakup again. I hate to admit it but I could barely control my raging emotions.

Years of suppressed sadness, hurt and hate were threatening to come out. I saw Edward Cullen pass me a pitying glance once again. The leech was doing it since I got here. I bared my teeth and opened my mouth to say something rude but my eyes travelled to the wedding arch.

Sam had arrived with his best man, Paul and groomsmen, Jared and Colin following him. He looked quite nervous. The look of nervousness brought forth a memory which nearly madee break down right then and there.

* * *

 _It was our first date after his disappearence. Me and Sam were just near **our spot**_ _near the Quillayute river and Forks border, cuddled up together. His skin was burning._

 _I expressed my concern with a look on myy face which needed no words from me to convey my thoughts. " **I am fine Lee. Don't worry** But I did not know how **not** to worry. He had changed since his return. He was temperamental, his skin was burning, he had suddenly shot in height and had somehow developed muscles of a bodybuilder in a time of just two weeks_. _But not wanting to spoil the date and make him angry at me, I pushed the worries out oc my mind. We rarely spent any time together and I wanted to savour every moment when we did._

 _Sam started to move and before I can comprehend it, he got on one knee and spoke **,"Leah, you have been like bright ray of sunshine in my gloomy life. You have given me a reason to live. You have made me smile and laugh. You have struck with me through odd and even. You have made my life beautiful like your smile. I love you Leah Clearwater, Will you marry me?"**_

 _Tears of joy were streaming down my face by the end of his speech and then I held him in a tight hug. **,"I will marry you Sam Uley. I'll spend rest of my life with you."**_

* * *

As Sam came and stood in the middle of the altar, our eyes met and both looked away at the same time.

The wedding march started playing. Emily was walking down the aisle, hands linked with her father's. She was looking stunning in her flowing wedding gown.

It hurt.

Thinking it could have been me. But I controlled my emotions.

The rest of the wedding ended with a succession of native Quileute rituals and everyone prayed for a happy matrimony for the couple.

As the post wedding photo shoot ended, I mustered my courage and approached Sam and Emily. "Can I steal Sam for a minute Emily?"Shocked of my question, as I had not spoken so civilly to her in almost two years, Emily did not speak, just managed to nod.

I held Sam's hand, took him to the edge of the forest and handed him an ornate ring box which held our engagement ring.

We didn't need words. Our gaze met, baring our soul to each other as we caught each other in a hug and cried for what we lost. I slowly wiggled out of the hug and ran after turning my back to him towards my house. The last words I heard from him were," _Goodbye, Lee-Lee."_

I ran and ran continuously. As soon as I reached my mom's house, I grabbed a suitcase I had prepared in advance and stowed it in the backseat of my car. Climbing into the car, I started a journey whose destination I didn't know.

* * *

 **A/N- The first chapter of the fic. And I am very sorry for late update. Please review. And do not hesitate to give advice and point out mistakes.**


	3. A Journey and its Destination

**A/N- Thanks everyone for your reviews. Sorry for the delay in uploading and short length of the chapter. Please keep in mind that this is just a filler chapter and tge plot has not started.**

* * *

Three years have passed since I impulsively drove out of LaPush without a destination after Sam's wedding.

I had set out to start a new life without a concrete plan. Just one suitcase containing my clothes, some important trinkets and bare essentials and a purse with a bit of cash and a debit card.

These items would have been enough if only I had decided a destination and got a place to stay. I realised this when I had just got out of LaPush.

My first stop of my journey was Seattle where I stayed for nearly a week. I was staying there when after two days of my departure, I recieved a call from home.

I was out on the streets of Seattle, exploring the city. It was tge first time I was here. From childhood I had never been at more than 2 hour distance of home.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing loudly. Seeing the phone no. I went pale. How can I forget to call home after being away for nearly three days? It was through this panic and fright of my loving mom's temper that I picked the call and said a meek,"Hello mom." My voice was weak with fright. When I had disappeared with Seth and Jacob, my mother had for the first minute hugged me and the next, she was screeching her throat out at me. Seth had not gotten off much better but for me, it was scariest nightmare as I was supposed to be the mature as expected, the screeching started after a pause of a fe seconds,"Leah Suzanne Clearwater! Where are you? Come home right now..." I had to shout to stop her never ending rant."I'm not coming back mom."I said in a tone that sounded like the thing I stated was the most obvious thing in the world."Not coming back? What do you m-mean?"Her voice broke at the end at the end of the dialogue which I guessed was meant to convey a feeling of anger. Her broken voice broke my heart. The second hardest part of this conversation was explaining her the reasons for my abrupt departure. Second hardest? What was first? Hearing heart wrenching sadness in my little brother's tone. I felt like a horrible sister but tried to assuage my guilt by reminding myself that he waas grownup now and did needed to protect and support himself.

I departed from Seattle after seven days of sightseeing through the city. For a girl who belonged to an extra small township like I did, the huge city was overwhelming. The skyscrapers, industries, ports and other modern structures made me wonder how far the world had gone and how the combined four to five thousand inhabitants of Forks and La Push lived so near yet so far away from this lifestyle of this modern world. The city was a perfect combination of city life filled with clubs and industries and natural habitat. Mount Rainier was too beautiful to describe in words.

It was during my stay in Seattle that I rekindled my love for fine arts. The beauty of the city was more than a bit inspiring to paint it on a canvas and sometimes capture in a camera. Not that I gad any of these. So I sketched Mount Rainier in an empty notebook I had brought and captured the images of tge city in a digital camera I bought in the city. Seattle was where I decided to travel until I did not have anymore urge to.

* * *

After Seattle, my next stop was Potland. On the way, I realised that I really will not have anymore money if I did not find a constant source of income as my expanditure was increasing day by day resulting in a dent in my funds. The source of said funds were my savings from small amont of money I earned on the reservation by making paintings, postcards and wooden ornaments with tribal engravings. My second source of income was my share in the fishing trade my father did. The last source was my monthly allowance from my mother. Even all these sources weren't enough to fund me for a long time. So, in Portland I decided to extend the duration of my stays from a week as I had decided before to a month or two. This time allowed me to make some paintings, postcards and tribal arts and capture pictures and make some income by displaying and selling them at exhibitions. After a three month and half of stay in Portland, I drove along the coastline of Oregan, capturing the beauty of the region. The beaches, the sunsets, the wildlife and all the other elements. Phasing into my wolf form was rare but frequent enough to not start ageing.

* * *

I was staying in a small town called Cannon beach when my mom first brought up the topic of visiting home. I myself was feeling a bit homesick and wanted to return. So, I left my car in the small cabin I had bought in Cannon Beach and flew home for the first time in ten months, since Sam's wedding.

* * *

At home, the welcome I recieved was unbelievable. Who thought that both the packs will be at Port Angeles airport ro recieve the bitter harpy after she ran away. And who knew what shock I would feel when I saw Sam and Emily's baby boy, of whose existence I was unaware of and when I was requested to become said boy's godmother.

"Hey Leah."I jumped a little in surprise when I heard a small voice speak from the doorway. My counsin was standing there, holding a quiet bundle in her arms. I had not seen the child cry even once since I got back.

When I recovered from my shock, I replied,"Hi," and invited her inside.

After years, I did not feel any resentment towards my cousin. I almost felt overjoyed sitting at the dining table, sipping tea and munching on muffins I had made and chatting quietly with her. An year old Liam, her and Sam's son was babbling happily in his high chair while making a mess of the myffin he was holding. When I had first met him, he looked like a miniature Sam ( of course without all those muscles ) but looking closely, he had a lot of Emily's features.

It was during this light conversation that Emily quietly said,"Leah, I had a request?" When I gave a nod, she continued,"Will you be Liam's godmother?" For a few minutes, there was deafening silence in my mother's kitchen. After which my eyes started to sting. They were filled with tears of joy and just like my teenage days, I hugged Emily tightly like a sister and agreed to her request.

After a month of stay at home, which was filled with joy, I flew back to Cannon beach. I had brought some other things from La Push. My old photo albums. A new one too which was filled with pictures taken during my stay. But my mother did not like sending me away again. So it was decided that I would return home atleast one an year. It was the tribe council that gave me the best gift of my life, I was granted exclusive rights to sell Quileute artifacts and was made the proud owner of a small store bought in Cannon beach. The only sour point was saying goodbye to my godson which only strengthened my resolve to visit frequently.

* * *

It was a warm Sunday morning when an emrald eyes teenage boy with a bushy haired girl came knocking on my little cottage's door. I was confused because I didn't know a lot of people here and whom I knew, I was not very well aquainted with them so they very scarcly visited me.

"Hello", said the girl while the boy was staring stupidly at me. Seeing this, the girl whacked him on the head and introduced herself,"I am Hermione Granger. We are lost. Can you tell us how we can reach Portland?"

Now, I was confused. Royally confused. How can a person get lost on the way to Portland and land in Cannon beach? I looked for any sign of bad mental health on the teenagers' faces but found none. Atleast not on the girl's face. The boy did look a bit mentally unstable by the way his eyes were glazed over.

I also looked for any sign of malice but their faces looked very innocent if a bit worn.

Introducing myself, I invited the duo in the living room and sat down with them. As I was about to open my mouth, the boy spoke for the first time,"Hi, I am Harry Potter."


	4. Revealed

**A/N- Chapter Edited. Sorry for posting such a bad chapter before. But coming out of a writer's block, I forgot to edit the draft. This is the fifth draft of the chapter that I have written. Thanks to _Plums,_ constructive criticism is good for a writer. I was reminded to edit it by the review.**

 **As for queries, _Plums_ \- The death eater and the dark activity have a large part to play in this story. So, I cannot reveal all of it in one chapter. As for dark activity being illegal, we are talking about a time when they have just come out of a war led by dark wizards, naturally, they would be paranoid.**

 **Read, review and constructive criticism is welcome.**

Uneventful. Uninteresting. Boring. None of these words can even began to describe my life at Cannon beach. Me and Hermione were sent here by the ministry to chase a stray death eater but we had not even found a speck of evidence to indicate that the death eater was still here. I had told Hermione about my doubts already but she believed that we should go and check.

So far, we had found nothing. When we reached cannon beach, my dark magic detector had detected some dark activity from a small house. But when we reached the house and knocked, we were greeted by a young harmless looking muggle woman whose name was Leah.

When I saw Leah, I was mesmerized by her beauty. I had even stared stupidly. So much that Leah had noticed and Hermione had to sneakinly hit me with a silencing spell and a mild stinging spell so that I did not say anything stupid. When I had entered the house, it had been just like I had imagined a home outside Hogwarts. A small cabin with a small, cramped but homey living room with a connected kitchen and small front and backyard. Though, I had not bothered to imagine it facing an ocean.

The most embarrassing moment I had in front of Leah was when I suddenly blurted out my introduction when Hermione removed the silencing charm from me. What Leah had thought of me? I do not know.

These few months had been quite pleasent. More than rest of my life had ever been. I had found love in Leah and visited her quiet frequently. Hermione had acted quite weirdly a few times but nonetheless became Leah's good friend. I had an incident concerning her, the weirdness of which had freaked the hell out of me.

 _"Harry" I heard Hermione screeching my name. She had a good pair of lungs but a sound so loud had never escaped her toungue before. So loud that I heard it in the woods behind the little cottage we had bought._

 _Abandoning the small wooden house I was trying to create for Crookshanks, manually ( on Hermione's insistence as she felt that wizards relied too much on magic ), I bounded in the house, taking long steps, I was there in seconds. When I reached the house, fanatically calling out to Hermione, she came out of the kitchen and inquired,"What happened Harry?" "You didn't scream?" was the only thing I said and her reply was in negative._

I did not know what the incident was about but felt that it couldn't be anything good. I returned to making the hose again.

* * *

My house shook when I was thrown into a wall by Hermione. It was Christmas day. Me, Harry and Hermione, who had become my good friend, were having the Christmas dinner I had prepared. When the first day they had arrived at my door, they had come as lost tourists but became residents of the small town, mesmerized by its beauty. In a few months, they had become good friends to me. Me and Harry had taken some fancy to each other and went on a few dates and I was coming to like his slightly immature behaviour and inexperianced romance. I still remember our slightly romantic night with perfect clarity.

 _It was the day of Hollow'en. Harry looked quite sad. When all the children of Avonlea were trick and treating and adults standing with toffies to distribute, I noticed Harry looked quite sullen."Why is Harry looking like hhe has not slept from an year?" I inqired to Hermione."Oh! The nightmares." Hermione replied but instantly got a look which looked suspiciously like 'I shouldn't have said that' when she saw Harry listening in. When Harry went away, Insted of backing out, I was trying to drill out more information,"What nightmares?" I prodded without a speck of shame. And Hermione was overeager to tell me._

 _"Death of his parents" She said but was met with a question mark from me."His parents died on the Hallow'en eve"."Oh!" was the only response that I could think of at that moment. Though, I couldn't relate to him as an orphan, I had also lost a parent and like the case with Harry, I also couldn't feel cheerful on the day of my dad's death._

 _I couldn't think of how to cheer Harry up. I desperately wanted to. After a bit of thinking, I just decided that it would do us both a lot of good to have a heart to heart talk._

On Christmas day, I had been dreadfully unhappy. It was the second Christmas I was going to celebrate without my family and outside La Push. Even though I had a Christmas tree outside my house, even the hardword of decorating it could not stop me from brooding. Then, when I sat for dinner, I heard soft murmuring sounds.

* * *

"It has to be done today Harry!"

"But Hermione-"

I was cut off by her when she made a shushing motion with her finger and I knew it would be a waste of time to argue with her. Hermione had been deeply missing England. Her and Ron had bee dating seriously when she came here. She didn't even have time to spend with her parents whose memory had been restored just prior to our arrival here. She missed everyone a lot. I did too but not as much as her. Me and Ginny had had a fight after Battle of Hogwarts which resulted in our complete enstrangement with each other. Whenever I visited the Burrow,she would lock herself in her room and only come down for meals and then also, would not meet my eyes.

We were going to Leah's house for a quick search as we had felt dark activity inside the house again, first time after our first day here. The plan was simple, we go inside, politely have a conversation with Leah, knock her out with a stunning spell, search the house and get out after putting her in deep sleep and obliviating her. And I felt awefully guilty about it. I loved her. Uhh! But I couldn't fight Hermione on this because- first- she's my best friend, second- I wanted to go back to Britain too and third and most important- anyone who was performing a dark activity might actually hurt Leah. My heart constricted at the thought of someone hurting Leah. Even though we were not dating 'seriously'(yet), we were pretty close. I was sure that I was destined to be with her. She complimented me a lot. And that had become clear with one conversation on a chilly halloween night.

 _"I know how it feels." She had said as she came and sat beside me on the beach, on a fallen log of tree, coated with mud but I didn't care, nor did she. Her words conveyed such raw emotion that taught me something that nothing else did in all those years. That I was not the only one who was suffering, there were others too. The next thing Leah said, saved me from drowning myself in a sea of sorrow. Her words comforted me in a way none other could have. They gave me a sense of belonging. They made me feel understood. They gave me a purpose. Made me realize that I was not useless. Like I was feeling, after Voldemort's end. Since I entered wizarding world, I knew I had to venge my parents' death and after that, I was purposeless. She had said, "You don't have too hide it all, you know", her voice cracked at the end._

 _Like ever in Leah fashion, she tried to regain her composure by turning away, not allowing herself a moment of weakness. I wanted to comfort her but I myself was pretty much an emotional wreck, emotions indjced by the amount of care in Leah's voice when she spoke to me that night._

 _When she turned around, I was trying to form a reply and I finally said brokenly, "Its so difficult." And broke down into sobs. Leah held me in her arms, murmuring soothing words and rubbing my back._

 _In a few minutes, when I had finally calmed down, I asked her," Why are you doing this for me?" But hastened to add, "Not that I am not thankful." She laughed out loud at this but instantly got a somber look, "Because I understand." "Tell me." I wanted to know about her and she wanted to know about me, so we shared our stories with each other._

 _I told her about everything, carefully excluding everything magical. About Dursleys, my godfather, a deadly interschool competition, a battle etc. When it was time to listen ro her story, I was eager._

 _"When your most beautiful dream comes to a sudden end, it rips you apart." She started and I gulped. The very start sounded sorrowful. "I lived in LaPush Quileute reservation in Washington. I had a loving father, strict but caring mother, an annoying little brother and the most loving fiancèe. But it all chanved when my fiancèe, Sam disappeared."_

When we reached the cottage's front door, we knocked lightly and we were greeted by a warm smile from Leah. In the yard stood a _huge_ Christmas tree, tastefully decorated. How she managed to drag the tree to her yard, I didn't know.

She ushered us inside and dinner was served which was eaten with a happy chatter between 'mione and Leah. This only served to make me more guilty. I felt like a Peter Pettigrew, like I was betraying her.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were life savers. In a lot of sense. Harry had saved me from killing myself of sorrow when he urged me to speak about my story

 _"Though, he returned in a week, it was not the same. He was always angry and frosty to everyone but me and his mother. He even changed his plan to go to collage. So did I, to be with him. For our joint graduation party, cousin had come and I introduced her to Sam. He broke up with me the same day. For my cousin." At that time I had felt foolish, crying into his shoulder. I procedded to tell him about Dad's death and having to quit collage to remain home and take care of the family. It had felt good to share it with someone and brought me out of my grief. The incident also established a close friendship and budding love between me and Harry._

Like that day, they had saved me today by visiting otherwise, I would have died of boredom if they hadn't come. I was forever in their debt. But they were behaving quite weirdly. Harry was not his cheerful, slightly awkward self nor was Hermione talking about the latest scientific discovery. Dinner was, nevertheless, spent with an excitable chatter.

We were heading for the living room to sit down when I felt like I was going to faint but didn't. It was really weird. Maybe that was how the leeches felt.

* * *

I was shocked was an understatement. Hermione's spell splashed harmlessly on Leah's back. She turned around to look at us and made the next few minutes one of the biggest disasters of my life. I don't know what Hermione felt at that moment but she, for some reason became enraged and launched herself at Leah and threw her in a wall. The next moment, she was clutching a broken wrist. But Leah did not seem at all fazed, just extremely shocked. Anyone would be if their friend throws them into a wall.

"Harry, she is dark. She is the death eater Harry. Attack." Hermione was constantly urging me to attack but I could not decide whom to support. Leah, a young love or Hermione, my best friend. She was shaking and my wand was shaking too in my hands. I could not bring myself to attack this girl. The same girl who had comforted me in my time of completer breakdown, The girl who had already suffered so much. How could I attack her? But tge senae of loyalty towards Haermione won. I next moment, a giant grey wolf was standing in her place.

Was she really a dark creature? A werewolf? But it was not a full moon night. Then what? 'mione looked extremely shocked but kept firing spells at a frightening pace, all of which splashed harmlessly. The wolf ran away very soon, howling loudly.

* * *

It was dangerous. Whatever Hermione had used on me was definitely an offensive weapon. But why did not it work against me?

Just a few days ago, I was thinking about lack of adventure in my life recently. And my luck, who definitely loved to be cursed brought an extra large dose of adventure in my life. I was shaking severely. The wolf inside me desperately wanted to come out even though I had phased just recently. And on impulse, I phased and at the same time, I saw another red light speeding towards me. Seeing it broke my heart. Not the light, but its source. It was Harry.

All the time we spent, all of our cherished friendship, our budding love, just gave me another heartbreak. Another betrayal. Coming out of shocks, I broke into a run and went deep into the woods.


	5. Bare as Autumn

**A/N- The new chapter of The Truth of the She Wolf. I have noticed that everyone has a lot of questions. I would try to answer them to the best of my abilities.**

 _ **ro781727-**_ **Yes, Harry does not love Leah as much as he thinks. You cannot love someone you met afew months ago more than someone who has stood with you through thick and thin throughout your life.**

 _ **A I Oriddick-**_ **The death part is in the Prologue which will become clear quite later in the story. The reason to put such a prologue at the start is to aquaint the reader with Leah's sorrowful life. And I am trying to keep imprinting away from my story and Leah and Harry will fall in love the natural way. As for Leah being the death eater, that will become clear in this chapter.**

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the dark sky which was sprinkled with tiny little stars. Under the moonshine lay a small grey feline who was whimpering like the world was coming to an early end. Despite the brightness of the moon and the stars which eclipsed the darkness of dark sky, the creature held only darkness in its thoughts.

Sorrow. It was such an ironic thing. Very much unlike happiness, which came after ringing a bell, sorrow did not care giving a notification, it just plunged into the sea which was life and converted the orderly thing into a horrible mess. That was what had happened to the large creature. It was sooo filled with sorrow that no other emotion dare come near it in the fear of being corrupted by the unholy thing.

The creature howled all of a sudden and then faltered and resumed whimpering. This continued for hours on end, during which, all the creatures of the forest remained away from the wolf, respecting it and fearing its wrath. Even though the creature had not tried to harm anything but animals had a good sense of preservation to know that it could if it wanted.

The interesting thing about this gigantic wolf was that it could change into a human. Or rather a human who had the special ability to change into a wolf. One would think that such an ability was the biggest blessing one can hope to have but for this human girl, it had brought only misery in life.

Her heart was broken many times, but this time it was particularly unbearable. Maybe because she had allowed hearself to trust someone so blindly after so much time. His stick, pointed at her, the image was not getting out of her mind. However much she tried. Atleast with Sam she knew he left her because he loved Emily. Same with Emily. But this time, she was clueless what caused harry to attack her. And she had also broken the secrecy of the pack in panic, which was double worse.

The dawn came clear with a fresh day ahead. But Leah Clearwater could not bring herself to enjoy it. To bask in the sun's warmth, to go to the beach and sink her toes into the fine sand, to curl them when water hit with a mighty splash. She just woke up in the woods near the backyard of her cottage, she had slept in her wolf form, and walked inside the house. The memories of her last night encounter with Harry and Hermione came to her mind and a sob escaped her lips.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange screamed in agony of failure. She was defeated yet again. Twice in a row by women who did not know the tenth of what she knew of magic. And one of them did not even know its existence. How that half breed had escaped, she did not know but it was a damning shame. What would her master think? What would he think of her utter failure against weaklings?

Yet, despite her defeat, she knew that she had completely destroyed Potter. This immediately caused her to become extremely happy. And Bellatrix Lestrange being happy meant doom for a muggle.

Oh! She wanted to kill Potter so desperately but couldn't. He was still useful. And even if he wasn't, she would not kill him so easily, she will make him suffer for all the misery he had brought in her master's life.

* * *

He watched as the grey wolf ran out of the door at an unimaginable speed, howling so loudly that they must have damaged his eardrums. The howls were full if sorrow. Even an ordinary human ear could hear the anguish in it which echoed in the air clearly. His heart tore when he realised the extent to which he had hirt Leah. An hour ago, he was plan trying to execute a plan to protest Leah and now he had hurt her himself.

Even though the 'boy' called Harry Potter was brooding, the soldier inside him registered the fact that they had fount no reason for darkness to reside inside the house. A rational part of his mind said that Leah had such a huge secret, so she was probably the death eater but his heart could not accept the theory that his sweet and lovable Leah was a death eater, that he had fell in love with a death eater. An anguished scream tore out of his throat which conveyed all his hurt to god.

He had brawled the whole night, sitting on the living room floor of Leah's house, mind not registering a certain friend's absence. When he woke up from his sleep as the first rays of sunlight hot the horizon, he felt tired. Looking around, when he did not find Hermione, his mind went reeling with possibilities. What had happened to her? Did the death eater take her? What the hell had happened?

Panicking, he ran home. Running through the dirt path which connected his house to Leah's , his mind went reeling as it was assaulted with a swarm of memories. All of those memories did their best to intensify the ache in his heart but he could not possibly get hurt any more than he already was. Dozens of memories were related to this path. Good times spent on this path, just hanging out with Leah, could not be anymore precious as there was no value to them. They were invalueable. He could still remember the construction on this path.

" _Ow! That hurt woman." I said when Leah smacked me in the arm. My offence was, I was found slacking off my duty of levelling the ground of the newly made path between our houses which went through the middle of the woods and starting from Leah's, ended at my house at the other end of the town. The need to build such a path had been felt by both sides as we had become something of a regular visitor to each other's houses and it was damn inconvinient to take the long route through the town._

 _We had originally planned just to clear out a few trees so as to make a bit of space but soon found that just that would definitely not work because 'mione did not like to walk on the bare surface of forest. So, we decided that we would level it using a bit of wet soil so it would harden with time. And that was what we were doing. But seeing Leah work as she moved with elegence and grace was simply mesmerizing and I really couldn't keep my eyes off her._

 _As she hit me, my teasing response brought a smile to her face which I was sure could light up my world in the absence of the Sun. Our life was going just like that. Happy. I am sure that we were ready to take the next step in our relationship._

Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered their light jesting, soft kisses, the passion that burned when they gazed in each other's eyes, the apparent love, all that had become a memory. They never got to formalise their relationship. All those memories tied a tight knot of misery in his stomach. All those dreams they had woven, all gone on waste.

In such misery, he walked home. He felt a sort of anger towards Hermione, for what? For shattering his fantasies? For doing what they were sent here to do? He knew that blaming her could be his worst mistake. It may even cost him his friendship! But all this seemed irrelevent as the sorrow consumed him.

Sauntering inside the house, he noticed that a piece of parchment was kept on the dining table, under a heavy paper weight. Reading it, he screamed, "Noooo.."

* * *

The floor had tiny droplets of tears but Leah ignored them, thinking they were hers. Really, Fate enjoyed taunting her. Telling her that she could never be happy. Reminding her of her unnaturalness. She had not shed a tear since Sam left her. She could not afford it. She could not show any weakness. But as she saw the stick pointing at her forehead, her resolve broke and she howled out her misery.

Today, she was returning to La Push. She would remain there until she came to terms with yet another betrayal. She was leaving because being near Harry would just work to make her bitter like before and she did not want that. Now when she thought about her time as the bitter bitch, she realised how weak such behaviour made her look. It clearly showed that Sam's presence affected her. And the show was neither enjoyble for her nor for other people around her. She could cleary remember all the misery she had been and misery she had put others into.

Even though the relationship between her and Harry, if you can call it a relationship, was nowhere near as serious as her and Sam's, it hurt nearly as much. Atleast with Sam she knew she was hurt because they had dated for such a long time but could not comprehend why Harry's betrayal brought so much pain to her.

As soon as she had entered her cottage after spending the night in the woods, she went directly into her bedroom to pack a large bag to be on her way to La Push as soon as possible. Everything was being thrown in the bag at such a speed the would have made the leeches blush ( if it were possible for them to blush ). But her hands stopped suddenly as if with force when she came accross a particular article. It felt like her heartbeat would stop and her breathing did when she came accross it. A bracelet. It was La Push's traditional wolf charm bracelet. Even though, they were not that rare now as all the members of the new pack made those unlike before when only Billy Black, Quil Sr. and her father knew how to make them. But this one was special.

It was the bracelet which her father had gifted her years ago. The bracelet which had given her inspiration to pursue a career in tribal arts and master the crafting of Quileute arts.

 _It was my tenth birthday. Part was at a full swing. Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Alicia and Emma, my good school friends and my best friends- Emily and Rachel and Rebecca Black, were all invited. Even Paul Lahote was. But despite all the fuss which was happening at my insistance, I was unhappy, sitting in a corner while everyone enjoyed the evening. Everyone had brought her presents except her Dad._

 _The part ended late in the evening around eight o' clock. Dad had not given me my present. Leaving all hope, I walked dejectedly upstairs and in my room. He was sitting on my bed with a pin in his hands, which were bleeding a bit, probably due to the pin. I ran to him in haste and began inspected the shallow cut in panic when my father kept his free hand on my shoulder and motioned me to sit down beside him._

 _"This is for you." He said as he presented me with a wooden bracelt with charms dangling off them. I sat there, staring at the bracelet in amazement. Despite my amazement, I also felt horrible for thinking that my daddy would not give me a present. If dad saw my plight, he did not comment and went on with his speech. "This is a very important bracelet, few are made like this. This type of bracelets are traditional in our tribe but tribal arts are slowly becoming extinct. It may be one of the last ones made. Cherish it my dear."_

They had such a nice time that day. So, unlike her present. When all her happiness was sucked away. Just the day before, she was fooling around with Harry and now, she was sitting, crying in her bed, all the while holding at the neclace like her life depended on it. It felt like the blossoms of spring were suddenly changed into fallen, dry crunching leaves of autumn.


	6. Back to home

**A/N- It has almost been a year since I last updated and am verrrry sorry for the huge delay. As I had said earlier (had I?) I am working on three long term fics and this is supposed to be longest of them all. I promise that even if it is delayed, I would complete this anyhow. Please read and enjoy the chapter and tell me what you thought in the comments.**

* * *

My hastily packed bags were overloaded with the stuff that I had packed. Pieces of clothing were sticking out here and there and the bag was filled so much that it looked as though it could explode at any moment. I had packed, like, everything. All my clothes, my craft pieces, even the picture frames that adorned the walls of my cottage. Had it been possible, I would have packed all my furniture as well. It was second hand, and not in the best condition as its paint was chipping away and the dining chairs looked as though they would break if I sat on them. But it was my furniture, bought from money I had successfully earned and not from any inherited money.

But why was I doing it? Why? It would be really weak of me if I left everything I had made for myself, behind, just because some douchebag came in my life and stuck some unpleasent memories to them. So, with the thought, I opened my luggage and repacked only the necessary things. Some clothes, a couple of pictures and some supplies to continue making the artifacts which I had already started making before _the tragedy_.

Yes, the tragedy, I had dubbed the events of last night _the tragedy_. Melodramatic, yes. But inappropriate, no, not at all. What is a tragedy? An events which leaves destruction in its wake. And the events of the last night had done just that. They had almost destroyed the whole new life I had built for myself and most certainly destroyed my heart. It had cost me some precious friendships and now, the memories were forcing me to leave my home.

Well, it was not _completely_ unpleasent. I mean, the fight was. Extremely unpleasent and heartbreaking but going to La Push was not. It had been months since I had visited my mom and Seth and though it seemed quite impossible for me to be happy then, but atleast mom and Seth would be happy seeing me (atleast I thought so, I was not _that_ unpleasent person anymore!) The time away from tge reservation did a lot good.

When I got out of the cottage, it was already noon and the Sun was shining brightly overhead. I locked the main door and went into my shop. My hands automatically flew to a small wooden pendant. I was making it for Harry. It was a lightning bolt shaped little thing which had engraved in it a very small, almost unnoticeable _I love you_ in it. Quite immature of me but I could not help it. Small wolves were also engraved in it.

 _"Where did you get that?" Harry had asked when he noticed my Quileute bracelet with wolf charms. Apparently, he was a great admirer of good craft and my_ proficiency _in it fascinated him. Huh, mister buttering agent. Did he think I was the stereotypical girl who yearned for compliments from her boyfriend? If he did, I would be quite hurt._

 _But after a few minutes, it was clear he was not giving me empty compliments because after knowing that I had made it myself, he opened up and asked me, "Can you make something for myself as well? Please. I would pay for it!" He never asked for something himself. He was self respectful like that. And that was one of the many things that I admired about him. His self respect. And for the person who gave me so much happiness, to ask something from me was a_ big deal _, so I assured him that I would make something for him and resolved to myself that it would be the most beautiful piece of ornamemt I had ever made. And the idiot was talking about money. I would do anything for him, no payments needed. And I said so to him. He resisted for a while but relented at the end._

 _I had thought that a bracelt would be too girly for him, so, I decided to make a pendant._

How much I had thought about him and he, he decided to attack me. It felt as though I had no worth in anyone's eyes. Like everything in the world undermined me and thought of me as worthless. I clutched the pendant tightly in my palm and tried to control myself from phasing. When the sadness was gone, anger took its place and I found myself in a similar mood as I had after a few days when Sam left me. I would not become a bitter harpy again. Being normal felt too good to return to my former self, whatever the situation might be.

I took the pendant and kept it in a pocket of my jeans and packed up the shop. Half heatedly, not yet knowing when I would open it again, if ever again. At the end, I closed the doors and locked the shutter of the shop. I slowly climed up my car and drove away, turning my head back as I saw the little home disappear into horizon.

* * *

 _Fool! You are a fool Potter! Did you really think that the little mudblood had strength to be able to attack someone? No. It was me, all that time. I am back. Mudbloods and Blood Traitors cannot kill me. I would not be outmatched by some idiotic woman who thinks that someone as weak as her could kill me. My master told me all about himself and his life. I would not disappoint him. I will avenge his death! And you cannot stop me!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Bella._

Lestrrage was really lunatic, I was sure (I was correct, I knew) and I could literally _listen_ to the stereotypical evil laughter that would have followed the madwoman's proclamation. I had always hated death eaters to the core but no one, even Voldemort, came even close to being sooo hated by me. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. This time, for good.

But that was not my main concern at the time. I had to search for Hermione. Had to get her back. I had already lost Leah, whom I loved so much. And I could not afford to lose my best friend as well. Ron would never forgive him for losing him his fiancé. The Weasleys, the Grangers, everyone, would blame me. I knew. And it was logical. I had been assigned a mission and had allowed Hermione to tag along, just because I did not want to be alone. And now, I had lost her. Really, what did fate have against me? All the mishappenings made me their prime target. Couldn't I just live in peace for a while.

The most probable place to hide someone would be the basement. So he went tgere she was. Albeit in a terrible condition. She was terribly malnourished, so much that her bones showed through the skin and her clothes were matted with dirt, making her look completely miserable and I was sure she was exactly that.

I picked up my unconcious friend and took her to her bedroom. Waiting for her to wake up was just starting to become challenging when she opened her eyes and started screaming. "Its me, its me 'mione, Harry!" And she quieted. It looked like she was going in shock, so I decided to continue talking to her.

"Would you like to have tea and something to eat Hermione? Or something else?" I started out with something casual. It would do her no good to make her recollect everything she had endured these past few days.

When she did not respond to me, I had to do something drastic. Casting a sonorus, I repeated what i had said earlier and it worked as she finally showed a reaction. Not tge ideal positive one but a reaction nonetheless as she jerked up in her bed. "Nothing. Nothing, its fine. Lay down. Lay down." I said soothingly. Whether it had any effect, I didn't know.

"S-she used tge torture spell and cutting spells on me, I screamed, but you didn't come. And she locked me in the basement." Hermione said brokenly and was sobbing by the end. I had never seen her in such a weak state. Never ever. I climbed up the bedand hugged her, allowing her to cry and sob and rage against me. It was understandable. I had also done tge same thing when I gone through similar situations in my life, cursing other people. And I could understand her pain as it was maybe tge first time that she had gone through such physical odreal.

Emotions were running high and in such a situation we had no control on ourselves and we kissed. Passionately. All consumingly. But we regained our senses before things could escalate further and stopped.

* * *

"Welcome to Forks." A roadside sign said. After a long journey, I was ina familiar territory again. It was months since I had smelled the familiar scent of these forests and it instatly conveyed to me a glad sense of relief. No other place on Earth could match the soothing sensations that the rainy Olympic Peninsula's dim, dark and mysterious forests did.

Driving through the town, she passed the driveway that led to the Cullen Mansion and the meadows. The place really was frequented by Vampires as it always gave off that sicky sweet smell. Charlie's house was the next. Mom had moved in with Charlie a few months ago when Charlie had proposed her. They were not planning to marry anytime soon as they didn't want to rush and wanted to know each other better.

In a snap decision, I decided to stop and go meet Mom and Charlie before going to La Push. It was evening time and atleast mom would be back from the hospital. I parked the car into the driveway and approached the front door, knocking twice. When I did not get an answer, I rang the door bell. Still no answer. Something seemed fishy, so I broke down the door and entered. There was no one in the house. Well, maybe no one had returned from work yet?

I moved on to the way to La Push. Memories of her and Sam bombarded her but they themselves did not bother her much, they also brought forward the memories if Harry. Why had he attacked her? He could not possibly know about the secret. Could he? And what was it that was used to attack her? As far as she knew, sticks did not usually emit beams if light which caused destruction. And Harry and Hermione both had it.

Passing through the border between the Quileute and the Cullen territory felt good. While the restrictions were much more flexible after their cooperation during the Volturi fiasco, she still did not feel fully comfortable in Forks. However much the other wolves had warmed up to the leeches..vampires, according to me, they were still to blame for the cursed life that the pack was living. Even if they didn't show it, all of them held a certain yearning for a normal life within themeselves and had considered themselves monsters when they had first phased.

The smell of sea reached my senses from miles away. Even though it was not a time to get excited, (I had to hide everything from mom otherwise she and the pack would freak out) I really wanted to walk down the Second Beach and enjoy the beauty of the lagoons formed by the ocean.

Seth greeted me at the door when of the house. "Lee! What are you doing here? I mean not that I am not happy but you did not tell us anything...like you were coming." I hugged him back and tried to keep my expression as happy looking as possible and replied, "Um..it was a..s-surprise." He much have felt that something was wrong but did not bring it up.


End file.
